BBC
The British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) is a British public service broadcaster. Its headquarters are at Broadcasting House in Westminster, London, and it is the world's oldest national broadcasting organisation and the largest broadcaster in the world by number of employees. It employs over 20,950 staff in total, 16,672 of whom are in public sector broadcasting. The total number of staff is 35,402 when part-time, flexible, and fixed-contract staff are included. The BBC is established under a Royal Charter and operates under its Agreement with the Secretary of State for Digital, Culture, Media and Sport. Its work is funded principally by an annual television licence fee which is charged to all British households, companies, and organisations using any type of equipment to receive or record live television broadcasts and iPlayer catch-up. The fee is set by the British Government, agreed by Parliament, and used to fund the BBC's radio, TV, and online services covering the nations and regions of the UK. Since 1 April 2014, it has also funded the BBC World Service (launched in 1932 as the BBC Empire Service), which broadcasts in 28 languages and provides comprehensive TV, radio, and online services in Arabic and Persian. Around a quarter of BBC's revenue comes from its commercial subsidiary BBC Studios Ltd (formerly BBC Worldwide), which sells BBC programmes and services internationally and also distributes the BBC's international 24-hour English-language news services BBC World News, and from BBC.com, provided by BBC Global News Ltd. In 2009, the company was awarded the Queen's Award for Enterprise in recognition of its international achievements. From its inception, through the Second World War (where its broadcasts helped to unite the nation), to the 21st century, the BBC has played a prominent role in British life and culture. It is also known colloquially as "The Beeb", "Auntie", or a combination of both (as "Auntie Beeb" or "Auntie B"). Programming Movies Disney *''Mary Poppins'' (1964) (BBC One) *''The Jungle Book'' (1967) (BBC One) *''Toy Story'' (1995) (BBC One) *''Antz'' (1998) (BBC One) *''Toy Story 2'' (1999) (BBC One) *''Finding Nemo'' (2003) (BBC One) (premiered in Christmas 2007) *''Bolt'' (2008) (BBC One and BBC Two) *''Up'' (2009) (BBC One) *''A Christmas Carol'' (2009) (BBC One) *''The Princess and the Frog'' (2009) (BBC One) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (2010) (BBC Two) *''Toy Story 3'' (2010) (BBC One) *''Cars 2'' (2011) (BBC Two) *''The Muppets'' (2011) (BBC Two) *''Chimpanzee'' (2012) (BBC Two) *''Brave'' (2012) (BBC One) *''Frankenweenie'' (2012) (BBC Two) *''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012) (BBC One) *''Iron Man 3'' (2013) (BBC One) *''Monsters University'' (2013) (BBC One) *''Planes'' (2013) (BBC Two) *''Frozen'' (2013) (BBC One) *''Saving Mr. Banks'' (2013) (BBC Two) *''Muppets Most Wanted'' (2014) (BBC One) *''Bears'' (2014) (BBC Two) *''Maleficent'' (2014) (BBC One) *''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' (2014) (BBC One) *''Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day'' (2014) (BBC Two) *''Big Hero 6'' (2014) (BBC One) *''Into the Woods'' (2014) (BBC Two) *''Strange Magic'' (2015) (BBC One and BBC Two) *''Cinderella'' (2015) (BBC One) *''Tomorrowland'' (2015) (BBC Two) *''Inside Out'' (2015) (BBC One) (premiered on December 31, 2018) *''Ant-Man'' (2015) (BBC One) (premiered on December 29, 2018) *''The Good Dinosaur'' (2015) (BBC One) (premiered on December 24, 2018) *''Zootropolis'' (2016) (BBC One) (premiered on December 24, 2018) *''The Jungle Book'' (2016) (BBC One) (premiered on December 25, 2018) *''Alice Through the Looking Glass'' (2016) (BBC One) (premiered on December 28, 2019) *''Finding Dory'' (2016) (BBC One) (premiered on December 25, 2019) *''Pete's Dragon'' (2016) (BBC One) (premiering on January 1, 2020) *''Moana'' (2016) (BBC One and BBC Two) (premiered on December 25, 2019) DreamWorks *''Antz'' (1998) (BBC One and CBBC) (premiered on May 7, 2007) *''The Prince of Egypt'' (1998) (BBC One and BBC Two) (premiered on April 6, 2007) *''The Road to El Dorado'' (2000) (BBC One and BBC Two) (premiered on December 24, 2006) *''Chicken Run'' (2000) (BBC One, BBC Two, BBC Three and CBBC) (premiered on December 24, 2006) *''Shrek'' (2001) (BBC One, BBC Three, and CBBC) (premiered on February 10, 2007) *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' (2002) (BBC One and BBC Two) (premiered on December 21, 2008) *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' (2003) (BBC One and BBC Two) (premiered on December 23, 2006) *''Shrek 2'' (2004) (BBC One, BBC Three and CBBC) (premiered in December 25, 2007) *''Shark Tale'' (2004) (BBC One, BBC Two, BBC Three and CBBC) (premiered on December 25, 2008) *''Madagascar'' (2005) (BBC One, BBC Three and CBBC) (premiered on December 26, 2008) *''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' (2005) (BBC One, BBC Three and CBBC) (premiered on December 25, 2008) *''Over the Hedge'' (2006) (BBC One, BBC Two, BBC Three and CBBC) (premiered on December 24, 2009) *''Flushed Away'' (2006) (BBC One, BBC Two, BBC Three and CBBC) (premiered on December 26, 2009) *''Shrek the Third'' (2007) (BBC One, BBC Three, and CBBC) (premiered on December 25, 2010) *''Bee Movie'' (2007) (BBC One, BBC Two, and BBC Three) (premiered on January 1, 2011) *''Kung Fu Panda'' (2008) (BBC One, BBC Three and CBBC) (premiered on June 18, 2011) *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (2008) (BBC One, BBC Three and CBBC) (premiered on December 26, 2011) *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2009) (BBC One, BBC Three and CBBC) (premiered on December 25, 2011) *''Shrek Forever After'' (2010) (BBC One, BBC Three and CBBC) (premiered on December 25, 2012) *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011) (BBC One, BBC Two, BBC Three and CBBC) (premiered on January 1, 2014) *''Puss in Boots'' (2011) (BBC One, BBC Three and CBBC) (premiered on December 25, 2014) *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' (2012) (BBC One and CBBC) (premiered on December 30, 2014) *''Rise of the Guardians'' (2012) (BBC One, BBC Two and CBBC) (premiered on April 4, 2015) *''The Croods'' (2013) (BBC One) (premiered on December 26, 2015) *''Turbo'' (2013) (BBC One) *''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' (2014) (BBC One and BBC Two) *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' (2014) (BBC One and CBBC) (premiered on December 26, 2016) *''Penguins of Madagascar'' (2014) (BBC One and CBBC) (premiered on December 24, 2016) *''Home'' (2015) (BBC One and CBBC) (premiered on December 24, 2017) *''Kung Fu Panda 3'' (2016) (BBC One) (premiered on December 27, 2018) *''Trolls'' (2016) (BBC One and CBBC) (premiered on December 26, 2018) *''The Boss Baby'' (2017) (BBC One) (premiered on December 26, 2019) *''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie'' (2017) (BBC One) (premiered December 29, 2019) 20th Century Fox *''The Sound of Music'' (1965) (BBC One, BBC Two and BBC Four) (premiered on December 25, 1978) Paramount Pictures *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' (1981) (BBC One) *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' (1984) (BBC One) *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' (1989) (BBC One) *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' (2008) (BBC One) Sony Pictures *''The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists!'' (2012) (BBC One) Misc. *''King Kong'' (1933) (BBC Two) (RKO) *''Shaun the Sheep Movie'' (2015) (BBC One and BBC Two) (StudioCanal) *''The BFG'' (2016) (BBC One) (premiered on December 26, 2018) (Entertainment One) *''Paddington 2'' (2017) (BBC One) (premiered on December 26, 2019) (StudioCanal) Shorts *''The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper'' (2005) (BBC One) *''Hammy's Boomerang Adventure'' (2006) (BBC One) *''Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space'' (2009) (CBBC) *''Merry Madagascar'' (2009) (BBC One) *''Donkey's Caroling Christmas-tacular'' (2010) (BBC One) *''Shaun the Sheep: The Farmer's Llamas'' (2015) (BBC One) (premiered on December 26, 2015) Category:Channels